


Saucisson

by alexiel_neesan



Category: DCU
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100-500, bound robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexiel_neesan/pseuds/alexiel_neesan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>A Robin Jason didn't mind much.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Saucisson

Damian was... pretty okay. It wouldn’t surprise much of their ‘family’ to know that the two so-called murderous ones could hang together. If by hang together you did literally mean ‘hanging’.

“This is all your fault, Todd.” Damian swung past him again, his frowning face transformed in a nightmare of a grinning face seen upside down. Jason shrugged slowly, the movement limited by the ties binding him and the concussion. The in-the-end-useless helmet reflected Damian’s face impassibly.

“See that... as tradition, the bound’n’swingin’ Robin.” Jason mimed looking at the watch he was not wearing and couldn’t see anyway, his wrists behind him and all the attention he could muster on Damian. “You should... be out of those ‘lready.”

“So should you, unless that hit finally killed your last few brain cells.”

A snort, curiously amplified by the helmet. “Point. Call that... personal interest.”

“Are you criticizing my skills and training?”

“Seein’ the number of times Robin,” and the emphasis made it clear which Robin Jason was talking about, “got himself tied up... and seein’ who’s trainin’ you... y’can’t blame me for feelin’ worried on that one lesson.”

The kid ‘tt’-ed. “The current situation is still all your fault, Red Hood.”

“Yeah, yeah... less talkin’, more gettin’ out of your ties... ‘fore the crazy little shits come back–”

The prospect of violence always did a nice job of getting the kid focused. Heh. Yeah, Damian was pretty okay.


End file.
